


Family Notions

by rotg5311



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Childhood Trauma, Christmas puppy, Family, Fluff, Foster Care, Gay, Husbands, Love, M/M, New Family, Physical Disability, Stuttering, trash cat, trouble adopting, troubled children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Killian Jones wants the simple things in life. David is determine to provide him with everything his heart desires.





	Family Notions

It started off simple enough. Things had just started getting serious between them, well David had been serious about Killian for long before but they had finally gotten the courage to speak it out loud.

“One, maybe two. And of course a dog, though I wouldn’t be opposed to a cat also.” Killian said it so easily. David had never given it much thought until that moment, but it was all he could think about after. A kid. A son or a daughter, that didn’t really matter. But seeing Killian with a little bundle of joy wrapped up in his arms was on his mind from then on out.

It wasn’t until a year after their wedding that they actually started to try. While David wanted a baby that had all the perfect features of his beloved, they eventually decided on adoption instead. Not that there was a problem with surrogacy, they just knew they would be the perfect Fathers to any baby that came their way, so why not adopt one already waiting on a home?

The process was long and hard. Paperwork, documents, home studies. David was more worried about getting everything done than actually getting a child. The waiting was the worst part. About a year and a half went by before they got their first match. Killian’s giddy face was ingrained into David’s mind. Meeting her had gone wonderful, or so they thought until two weeks went by without her contacting them again. No big deal, Mother’s do it all the time, the agency warned them in advance. Still, David’s heart broke every time he saw Killian too deep in thought, hurt splattered across his face.

The next time they got a match, David could have punched the Woman in the face if she hadn’t been 1- a woman, 2- half his size, and 3- very, very pregnant. Her grimace at Killian’s prosthesis had been enough to curdle David’s stomach but the discomfort radiating off of Killian had been the most upsetting. It had taken Killian such a long time to get used to having a prosthetic hand. For the longest time he covered it with a glove, even leaving it on during sex. Not that a black leather glove wasn’t sexy, David just didn’t like the reason behind him wearing it. Over time Killian grew to accept it and even ignore the odd looks strangers gave more often than not. When their mommy match asked how on Earth Killian could handle an infant he got up without a word and left. David followed after a moment of deciding whether or not to cuss her out. That was the first time David had seen Killian cry. Snot faced and bleary eyed, sobbing into David’s shoulder for the better part of the night.

“Why is it so difficult? Would we really be such awful parents? Because we’re men? Or not Christian? Or because of this?” David flinched at the ugly sneer plastered to his lovers face. That was the first time Killian had ever acted that way toward his own prosthetic. He felt sick.

“No.” David kissed Killian’s forehead, now covered in a thin layer of sweat from his break down. “You would make a wonderful Father. In fact, I think you would be so amazing that it wouldn’t matter that I’m mediocre at best.”

It got a small chuckle from Killian. That was progress. The rest of the night was spent lavishing Killian in small kisses and kind words. They would get a child eventually, they just had to have hope. David was sure of it.

It took another five months of radio silence from their adoption agency before David tried something new. A kid, a dog, and maybe a cat. Killian’s words echoed in David’s mind as he stared down at the small mass of flesh huddled under the dumpster. A kitten so small David never would have noticed it had it not been for the incessant mews echoing from its mouth. After he dragged it out from its hiding spot, he checked the area for more. Kittens, a momma, even a distraught owner looking for its runaway cat. Nothing.  
The scratches he received from giving the dirty trash kitten a bath were more than worth it when he saw the look on Killian’s face as he walked through the door that night. It was love at first sight, and more often than not David felt like an intruder on them. Killian and Nemo, which David argued was a silly name for a cat, were inseparable from then on out.

“Maybe a cat.” David mocked Killian’s words playfully. “Look at you now. He sleeps in our bed, eats our food, walks around like he owns the place. And you let him.”

“That’s because he does own the place. Besides,” Killian wrapped his slender form around Nemo, kissing the fat cat on the head. “I love him more than I love you.”

David placed a gentle slap on Killian’s underwear clad ass, not bothering to hide his smirk when his husband frown and huffed out in disapproval. The little moments like this meant the world to him.

It had been an innocent trip to the mall. Just a little last minute Christmas shopping on Killian’s part. David was always an early shopper, though he didn’t have that many people to buy things for anyways. Killian on the other hand would wait until Christmas day if David let him.

Hand in hand they walked down the new corridor. They hadn’t been to the mall since they put on this addition. New stores here and there, though none of them really caught his attention. He felt Killian’s hand twitch in his own. Looking around to see what had caught his Lover’s attention, David’s eyes landed on a puppy store. Without hesitating, David maneuvered their bodies through the crowd and into the store. It was like every person in the store had congregated into that one store. Of course they did. It was Christmas and everyone was looking for a Christmas puppy to love until it got too big to be novel anymore.

“I didn’t know they were putting this in here.” Killian said, eyes roaming over every puppy in sight.

“Me either.” David admitted. He would have definitely brought Killian here sooner if he knew about it.

Every child in the room had their noses practically pressed up to the glass cages. Killian looked about ready to do the same. Letting go of his hand, David hovered back while Killian went cage to cage, observing each dog. Pausing at a cage containing a French bulldog, Killian spent the majority of his time there, then eventually returning once he finished examining each puppy. David sighed internally. Of course Killian had to fall in love with the only dog there that didn’t actually look like a dog. It was more of a pig than anything, and David didn’t see the appeal. But there was a light in Killian’s eyes that David loved more than life itself.

When Killian finally relented to the crowd, moving out of the way to grab a hold of David’s hand once more, they left the store. Sparing one last glance at the small pig-dog, Killian’s shoulders slumped as they walked back into the equally crowded mall. Heading to a clothing store, David took his opportunity.

“Where’s the nearest bathroom?” He feigned looking for one out the doorway.

“Back near the food court, Love. I told you to go while we were there.” David could practically hear him rolling his eyes. David did that a lot. In fact, he did kind of have to pee, but it could wait.

“Well, I didn’t have to go then. I do now. I’ll be back.”

“Do you want me to come with?” Killian asked, already busy flipping through shirts. It was good that he was distracted, that would make this easier.

“No. I’m going to be a while. Don’t leave here without me though, I don’t want to lose you here again.” It had happened one too many times.

It took all his effort not to sprint straight back to the puppy store. Thankfully the puppy was still sitting there, happily pacing back and forth in it’s cage. Not getting the chance to look at it up close before, David almost laughed out loud at the realization the dog didn’t even have a tail. Leave it to Killian to pick out the most ridiculous thing in the room.

“Excuse me!” David practically jumped at the first free worker he found. She looked so exhausted that David almost felt bad for taking up her time. “If I buy a dog now can I pick it up later?”

“A Christmas gift, let me guess. All dogs have to be picked up before five on the 24th, or they have to wait until the 26th when we open back up.”

Christmas Eve. Killian had complained all day that he had to work while David had the day off. It took everything he had not to tell his Husband then and there that he had one hell of a surprise to come home to that night.

The two hours it took from picking the puppy up until Killian got home were uncomfortable. David had been raised in a house without animals and had no idea what to do with a puppy. Thankfully all it seemed to want to do was lick his face and nibble his fingers. Nemo was understandably upset, though David knew Killian would manage to work something out between them.

“Honey, I’m home.” Killian’s voice echoed out as David placed the cover on the box under the tree. It was a running joke between them. Killian would always say it in a ridiculous voice to get a chuckle out of David. “What are you doing on the floor, Love?”

“Well I wanted to have this present looking nice and pretty for you but you’re home early.” David pouted. The tell tale rumble of Killian’s old truck kicked him into high gear trying to shove a puppy into a box with seconds to spare. “Now come open it.”

“It isn’t Christmas!” David smiled. He already knew David would fight him on it. They did this every year with one present or another.

“It can’t wait. Really. Please sit and open it.”

“Alright, Love. But I’m not happy about it. Ruining Christmas tradition with your impatience.” Killian mumbled as he lowered himself to the ground next to David. “But if it’s another-”

Killian’s voice cut off at the tiny yip emanating from the box in his hands. Wide eyed, he looked to David, then back to the box. Ripping off the cover, Killian was greeted with an armful of puppy. David tried not to worry about what germs he received when Killian kissed him after practically making out with the new puppy.

A kid, a dog, and a cat. David had two of the three boxes checked off. The third one was more difficult.

David scrolled through Facebook on his laptop, propped up on half of the million pillows Killian loved to sleep on. Their nightly ritual of lazing in bed together for an hour before bed was interrupted by Merlin jumping up and letting out a lazy howl.

“Not again. You just went out.” Killian sighed, already climbing out of bed. As much as he complained, David knew he didn’t really mind. Killian babied that dog just as much as he babied Nemo. David smiled to himself. Of course he got along just fine with Merlin, however the dog only wanted to go out with Killian this late at night. He wouldn’t pretend to understand it, but it meant he could sit snuggled in bed while Killian dressed himself and the thin coated pig-dog for protection against the harsh Maine snow.

‘More than 400,000 children in Foster care look for homes.’ A headline made David stop his scrolling. That was a lot of children in need of homes. A kid, a dog, and a cat. David frowned, clicking open a new tab and typing ‘foster children’ in the search bar.

Two months later they went to their first seminar. The choice had been simple really. All this time they had been looking for a baby, though now they realized that never really mattered. All they wanted was to expand their family. Killian had so much love to give, how could they not do this?

The first time they received the call, David nearly fell on the floor. He had been so afraid it would be more rejection. More hurt. More tears. But they had a little girl waiting, needing a home. David’s heart broke as he heard the woman on the phone thank them for doing the trauma training.

Emma had been shy. More so than he expected, no matter what he had been prepped for. A mop of messy blonde hair that she wouldn’t let anyone touch and a plain red jacket filled David’s every waking second. Even asleep, all he could think about was Emma. She had taken to Killian first. Snuggling into his side on the couch to watch tv. Holding his hand whenever they left the house. Even going as far as calling him Dad once the adoption papers had rolled around. David had never been so thrilled and heart broken at the same time. Of course he would love for Emma to open up to him a little bit more, but he couldn’t get jealous. Not when he saw the look of pure joy wash over Killian’s face every time he heard the word “Dad” fall out of Emma’s mouth.

Their next call was for Neal. A boy, three, completely nonverbal. Emma took to him immediately. Hearing her time and time again call him her ‘new brother’ only made them desperate for his birth mother to relinquish custody of him. The day Neal’s adoption papers came through was the day Emma called him Dad for the first time. His tears had never felt so right before.

A Kid, maybe two. A dog and a cat. Everything Killian had ever wanted. Yet, when they received a call about an infant needing emergency housing, neither of them hesitated to say yes.

“Alice. That’s my Mother’s name, David. If this isn’t a sign, I don’t know what is.” Killian huffed out a laugh, running his fingers through his hair. Looking at baby Alice’s angel face and little button nose made David question how anyone could introduce her to drugs before she was even born. Nothing was as heartbreaking as hearing an infant’s cries of withdrawal.

“Come on, Starfish.” Killian lifted Alice to rest on his hip. Looking nothing like the tiny, fraile thing she had been two years ago, Alice was now their little trouble maker. David couldn’t imagine life without her. “We have to get Neal from speech therapy, then drop Emma off at Soccer. Can you say ‘Soccer’?”

Alice had been slow to talk, though not for a lack of intelligence, but rather her devilish nature. Her first ‘word’ had been a full sentence two months prior. Since then she’s said very little.

“No.” Alice replied with a smirk before giggling like a mad man.

“Of course you can. You just won’t.” Killian shook his head, placing a kiss on her nose. “I don’t know why you hate me so much, Starfish.”

“No. I love you, Papa.” Alice said, slamming her tiny fists onto her hips in defiance. David’s heart swelled in pride at the interaction. It had been the most Alice talked since her last sentence, as well as the first time she called Killian ‘Papa’. The ‘I love you’ part was just as much of a bonus. David watched Killian’s eyes well with tears.

“I love you too, Starfish. David, Love, do you mind going instead?” His voice cracked as the tears started freely falling. “I can’t drive if I can’t see.”

David laughed, swooping in to peck his Husband on the cheek. One of the best things about Killian was the sweet, caring, sensitive man behind the bad boy exterior. Grabbing Alice, he headed out the door, carefully watching the confused look on his daughters face. 

“Don’t worry, those are happy tears. He just can’t drive when he cries.” David knew Killian was sitting down on the loveseat shedding the prettiest, manliest tears.  
“I love you, too, Daddy.” Alice said after a moment of silence, making David’s breath catch in his throat. Eyes growing wet, he knew this moment would be etched into his memory for the rest of his life.

‘Baby Girl Nolan-Jones.’ the pink piece of paper read. Inches below, a soft, sleeping face was just visible behind blurry eyes. If someone had told him years ago that he would cry this much, cry over his four beautiful children, David wouldn't have believed them. Yet, it felt so right. So natural.

“Papa?” Neal mumbled, face pressed to the glass separating them from the newest addition to their family.

“Yes, Love?” Killian ruffled the boy’s hair, smiling at the way Neal shook him off. So independent already and still only seven.

“W-what is.. W-w-what is…” Neal paused and took a deep breath before continuing, “W-what is her name?”

David smiled to Killian before placing a hand on Neal’s shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. He was so proud of how far Neal had come with his speech problem. Thankfully they had an amazing speech therapy teacher helping him. After going so long without hearing his son’s voice, the sound was like a little slice of Heaven.

Killian shifted Alice from one arm to the other, trying not to wake her. As much as they both adored her, having a little peace and quiet was nice. They never could have guessed her talk-strike would end up with non stop chatter at every second of the day. David wouldn’t give it up for the World.

“We haven’t really decided on one yet, Love.” Killian shrugged it off, though David could see the worry in his eyes. It would be time to take home ‘Baby Girl’ soon, and she needed a name before they left the Hospital.

“Come on, Dad.” Emma nudged David’s foot with her own. “You must have some idea. I can practically hear you thinking it from here.”

She was growing into such a beautiful, smart young Woman that David couldn’t help but stare at her for a few seconds too long. She frowned his way, letting him know he was doing it again. David would never understand preteens. What was so wrong with a Dad looking lovingly at his Daughter? He couldn’t help but be proud of her.

“What about Hope?” The name had been bouncing around his skull for a while. After all, where would they be without hope?

“I think it’s brilliant, Love.” Killian reached out his free hand to hold David’s. “Hope Nolan-Jones.”

A kid or two, a dog, a cat... and so, so much more. David couldn’t ask for anything else.


End file.
